Text Message Madness
by SpookyClaire
Summary: During a boring meeting Shawn decides to text Lassie. Shassie cuteness! Fourth Chapter Added! After 'Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark', Shawn is in the hospital and can't sleep, so he texts Lassie.
1. Chapter 1

**Text Message Madness**

**Summary**: During a boring meeting Shawn decides to text Lassie. Shassie cuteness!!

**Note:** THIS IS MY FORTIETH POSTED STORY!! (throws streamers) HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!

--

"Well, this _blows_." Shawn mumbled aloud.

"Shh!"

"Dude, you can't deny this is boring." He responded, though his voice quieter now.

"Shawn, this is important! The chief is giving a lecture!" Gus whispered harshly. After several incidents where someone was unnecessarily shot the chief decided she needed to give everyone a lecture on gun control.

Shawn let out a dramatic sigh, but said nothing more. He glanced around the room, searching for something to entertain him, when his eyes lit up at the sight of his boyfriend. _Perfect_. With a grin he slipped his cell phone from his pocket and typed in a message.

_You look really cute when you're about to die from boredom. _

Send!

He sat, waiting for a moment, then it happened. He saw Lassiter jump slightly as his cell vibrated in his pocket – no one took notice, though. Shawn watched as he read the messaged then glanced up. After a moment of searching their eyes met. A smile played across Lassiter's lips before he turned back to his phone and typed quickly. Shawn's phone vibrated after a moment and he flipped it open.

_I would scold you for insulting the chief's lecture…but you're too damn cute when you're being mischievous_.

Shawn grinned and bit back the urge to send 'Long message, much?' but instead settled for

_Isn't that always?_

He watched Lassiter grin when he got the message and less than a minute later got his response.

_Of course. Oh! But you look even cuter when you first wake up. You look all adorable with your bed-head!_

This time Shawn couldn't resist his response.

_Jeez, your messages long enough? _

_You're just jealous of my mad skills. _

Shawn couldn't stop the laugh, but quickly covered it with a distorted cough when several officers stared.

_You trying to get my in trouble??_

_You don't need my help, Spencer. _

_Well, if that's the way you feel than maybe I'll run off with someone else!_

_Oh, yea? Who?_

_Buzz!_

This time Lassiter was the one who laugh, but unfortunately for him he was unable to cover it up – although he did manage to slip his phone into his sleeve when everyone looked at him.

"Something funny, Detective Lassiter?" The chief asked crossly.

"Nothing really, Chief. Just something you said reminded me of this one time I pulled my gun on this little lawless urchin in my building…the result being he wet himself." Lassiter said without missing a beat; and this time Shawn laughed out right, not bothering to cover it up. Because that was _funny_. Several other officers laughed and the chief even grinned, but covered it up before continuing her lecture. About a second later Shawn's phone vibrated again.

_Well, since we're confessing I might as well tell you…I'm having an affair._

Before Shawn could reply another message popped up.

_With Gus._

_(gasp!) My best friend and my best boyfriend?! _

_What, you have more than one boyfriend?_

_Um, hello? Were you not listening when I mentioned Buzz, or were you too busy thinking of the boy who peed himself? _

_A bit of both. _

Then suddenly both their cells vibrated at once, both getting a message from someone new. The identical messages read:

_Pay attention, you two!_

They both looked up to see Gus glaring before turning back to the chief. Lassiter and Shawn grinned at each other, sending each other one final message.

_I love you, Shawn._

_I love you, Lassie_.

--

End

--

_**Note**__: I wrote this whole thing while sitting through a lecture with my sister (She dragged me to her class with her for some reason) so you can guess where I got the boreing lecture idea from. And I know, Lassie and Gus seemed to have switched places here (gasp!) but thats what you get when dating Shawn…you become a bit mischievous! Anyway, I hope you all liked it! _

_-claire_

_**PS**__: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY (again)!! (passes out cake and ice cream)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Text Message Madness: Chapter 2**

**Summery**: Lassie is out of town and Shawn is lonely.

**Note**: It gets kinda confusing here, so **Lassie is bold** and _Shawn is italicized_.

Shawn sat quietly, which was strange. _Usually_ he was bouncing around the room talking a hundred miles a minute. _Usually_ it would take his best friend or his boyfriend to calm him down (_usually_ with promise of pineapples). But today was no usual day. Today he sat alone on the couch of their apartment, staring longingly at the indent on the cushion beside him that his boyfriend usually occupied.

Lassiter wasn't home today. More accurately, Lassiter wasn't home this _week_. And Shawn was getting pretty freaking lonely. He couldn't go to bother Gus because he had important meetings in some other city and he wouldn't tell Shawn where. He couldn't go to his father because he'd just yell at him for not showing up to their last fishing trip. And he couldn't go to the Chief or Juliet because they were _with_ _Lassiter_.

Shawn was alone. And it s_ucked_.

His eyes aimlessly wandered the room until they fell on his cell phone and inspiration hit. He quickly snatched the cell phone from where it sat on the end table and flipped it open. He typed at the speed of light, and quickly hit send.

_I'm so damn lonely. When are you coming home?_

Shawn sat there for what felt like eternity when finally his cell vibrated in his hands.

**Not for two more days. **

Shawn looked at his phone angrily, as if it was it's fault that his boyfriend wasn't home, and then finally responded.

_I miss you._

Again the response took a moment. Shawn stared at the muted TV, watching a commercial for what seemed to be horses on a beach (it ended up being herpes meds) before the phone vibrated once again.

**I know. I miss you two. I REALLY wish I were home right now.**

_I WANT you home now!_

**I wish I could! These people are so boring I want to bash my head into the wall and die. **

_Don't do that! Then I'll never see you again! :(_

**I won't, don't worry. I'd want you to be the last thing I see before I die. Not these idiots. **

_What exactly are you doing again?_

**It's a 'Trust Seminar'. **

Shawn winced. He knew how bad those things were. He attended many of Gus's, he could only imagine what it was like for cops.

_Poor baby. _

**This idiot never shuts up!**

_Me? Or are you ignoring an exercise?_

**Not you, this guy. Gary or Larry or maybe it was Jake…**

_You're learning a lot. _

**He's talking incessantly! Droning on about friendship and team work…**

_How dare he!_

**What, are you on his side?**

_No, I just miss our loving banter. _

**Loving banter?**

_Yes, loving banter!_

**Shawn, I've only been gone two days so far. **

_But it feels like months!_

**I know, I really wish I were home. **

_Two more days? _

**Two more days. **

_Sigh…so, how are the Chief and Jules?_

Shawn sat for several minutes, waiting for a response. But when none came after ten minutes he tried again.

_Lassie?_

Again, a few more minutes. He was about to give up when he phone vibrated.

**Sorry. Little shit head decided to use me as an example. **

_An example of what?_

**I don't ever know. But you know what he had the nerve to say to me?**

_What?_

'**Pay attention next time'!**

_Ew!_

**I know! So, now I'm not even trying to hide my phone. Take that, Steve!**

_Who's Steve?_

**The guy. **

_I thought his name was Gary or Larry or Jake…_

**It's Steve. His name should be Dick.**

_Mature._

**Honestly! He's like half my age!**

_So am I!_

**I'm not THAT old, Shawn. (insert glare here)**

_Ok, ok. Sorry. I was hoping for loving banter. _

**Ha! He keeps glaring at me! And the Chief keeps kicking me…**

_Does that mean you have to stop talking to me? _

Shawn felt the loneliness slowly creeping back when his phone vibrated again.

**Hell no! I want shit head to know that I am NOT here by choice. **

_Jeez! Someone's feisty today! …DAMNIT! Why am I missing it? _

**I can be feisty for you anytime ;)**

_AND YOU'RE USING A WINKY FACE! Damnit! I WANT YOU TO COME HOME. NOW. _

**If I could I would. **

Shawn was about to reply when his phone vibrated again.

**Ok, the Chief just threatened to fire me. I have to go.**

_NO! :'(_

**I'll call you when I get back to the hotel. **

_Promise?_

**I promise. **

_Ok, fine. I'll talk to you soon, Lassie face. _

**Bye, babe.**

Shawn snapped his phone shut with a sigh. He closed his eyes and fell back against the couch, deciding to sleep until Lassiter called. He dozed off, a smile on his face.

_Yea, not as good as the original (nothing ever is) but I still think it's cute, and I wrote it during study hall so I hope you enjoyed it! Cristina enjoyed reading it over my shoulder as I wrote it, haha!_

_-claire_


	3. Chapter 3

**TMM 3**

**Summery**: Shawn thinks it'll be fun to play hide and go seek.

--

Lassiter slapped the folder shut. It was the last thing he had to do before he went home and _God_ he wanted to go home. As he walked to the filing cabinet he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Once the files were put away he flipped his phone open.

_Find me!_

Lassiter stopped. "What the-?" the phone vibrated again.

_I said find me!_

With a sigh he typed back a quick message.

_Shawn. Come on. I'm tired._

_FIND ME! Or no nookie for you tonight._

_Aww, come on! Now that's just cruel!_

When he got nothing in response he let out an exasperated sigh and typed again.

_Can I at least have a hint?_

_I'm in the station. That's all I'll say._

"If you're here then why are we texting?" Lassiter asked the night air. He jumped when the phone vibrated again.

_Because that would give away where I was!_

"So you're near by, huh?"

_Maybeh.  
_"This better be worth it…" he mumbled. He then began to search around the deserted station (and Shawn was lucky it was deserted, because there was _no way_ he would play this game with anyone else around). He looked under desks, in cabinets, even behind pillars but came up empty handed. "Damnit, Spencer." He mumbled, but then saw the Chief's door was ajar. With a triumphant grin he tiptoed to the door before throwing it open. "Aha!"

…but it was empty.

_Not even CLOSE, dude!_

"Ugh! Shawn!"

_C'mon. Two more tries and I'll reveal myself._

Lassiter slowly made his way to the stairwell with a resigned sigh. He made sure to stay quiet as he threw his head around the corner, suppressing the 'Aha!' when he found it empty as well. He practically growled when his phone vibrated again.

_Aww, what? No sound effects this time?_

"Shawn!" He cried out exasperatedly.

_One more try!_

This time he did growl as he made his way down the steps and to the records room. For his final try he threw the door open to, again, find the room empty.

"Ok, Shawn! I give up! Show yourself!"

_All right, all right. Fine. Turn around_.

Lassiter cautiously turned around and jumped when he found Shawn standing less that a foot from Lassiter with a huge grin on his face.

"Ahh! _God_, Shawn! Where _were_ you?!"

"I was following you the whole time. Dude, _you_ were my hiding place." Shawn tilted his head to the side. "That was actually kind dirty."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "As much as I _love_ playing hide and seek, can we _go_ now?"

"Fine, fine…but since you played with me, when we get home I'll be _your_ hiding place." Shawn grinned. A smile passed across the older man's face. '_Yea. That had definitely been worth it._'

**-END-**

* * *

**TMM 3.5 **

**Summery**: Bonus chapter. Shawn is sick and decides to text Lassiter.

--

Lassiter looked from the TV to the phone vibrating on the table beside the couch's armrest. He quickly flipped it open and read the message on the screen.

_Kiss me_.

The detective rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to kiss you Shawn." He said as he looked down at the man lying in his lap who, despite his pale and sickly features, had a grin on his feverish face – which quickly faded at the detective's words.

_Why not??_

"Because I don't want your germs." The younger man started to type on the phone again. "And why aren't you just _talking_ to me?"

_Because I lost my voice!_

A grin broke out on the Irishman's face. "Ahh…no wonder it's been so peaceful in here."  
_You ass muncher! Making fun of me when I'm sick…_

"Ass muncher?"

_ASS MUNCHER!_

Lassiter laughed aloud, reaching down and stroking Shawn's hair. "Oh Shawn, you know I love you."

_I'll say it back if you keep petting me._

"What, so you won't say it freely?"

_Nope._

"Aww now _that's_ mean."

_No, but I know what would be mean._

"What?"

_Me not telling you I'm about to be sick_.

"Oh crap!"

-**END…really!**-


	4. Chapter 4

**Text Message Madness 4**

**Summary**: After _Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark_, Shawn is in the hospital and can't sleep, so he decides to text Lassiter.

Again, _Shawn is italic_, **Lassie is bold**.

00

He was jittery. And not the normal 'I'm Shawn and I'm full of pineapples and sugar' kind of jittery. Rather it was the 'I was missing for two days, shot, man-handled and had to jumped onto the hood of a speeding car' kind of jittery. He was hyped up on adrenalin and residual panic. He couldn't sleep, despite how tired he was.

Though he wouldn't admit it, he had been terrified. And not terrified by Shawn and Gus standards, where they would be 'terrified' by two people popping up in the back of their car. He had been legit, scared-for-your-life terrified. And it wasn't wearing off.

He glanced at the clock, _3:04 AM_.

Why couldn't he just go home? Hospital beds were so uncomfortable, and lacking a certain boyfriend of his with strong arms and a lovely smell.

His eyes wandered from the clock to his phone, which rested on the table beside it. Technically, Shawn wasn't supposed to use his cell phone in the hospital. Technically, it messed with something or another (an explanation he had not bothered to listen to or remember from several hospital trips back). And technically, Shawn didn't care. So using his not-restrained-in-an-itchy-sling arm he reached over and snatched up his phone and quickly typed out something.

_I can't sleep_.

There was a pause that was, in retrospect, shorter than what one would have expected at 3 AM, but to Shawn it felt like forever. Finally, the phone silently lit up.

**Me neither**.

_Why couldn't you stay here again?_

**Stupid visiting hours bullshit**.

_You're an officer of the law, couldn't we say you were my guard or something?_

**Good idea, let's do that tomorrow night.**

_Definitely, because I really would like to sleep._

**How are all those drugs your on not knocking you out?**

_I dunno. All I know is I can't sleep without you._

**Do you honestly believe you'd still be able to sleep even if I was there?**

_I'm fantasizing so, yes._

**I envy you then, I don't think I'll sleep for a month after these past few days.**

_You're telling me_.

There was a long pause, neither man sent a message for a long moment. Then, finally, Shawn's phone lit up again.

**I was really scared, Shawn.**

_Me too._

**I really thought I was going to lose you**.

_I'd never leave you, Lassie-pop. Not like that._

**Promise?**

_I promise._

**Maybe you shouldn't consult for a while…just until you heal. Completely. **

_Now I know THAT is a joke._

**Shawn, please. For me? Put my heart at ease? I almost went into cardiac arrest several times.**

_Only if you take the time off with me._

**What?**

_I want to go to Disneyland._

**Disneyland, really?**

_Yes. I want to go and get the full experience. And I want us to do it together._

**I think I'd like that a lot, Shawn. I bet you'll get a lot of love with your sling, too.**

_You know it! Disney people are like fucking angels, and if I have this puppy on we could even go to the front of some lines!_

**Kickass!**

There was another pause. Shawn glanced at the clock again, _3:24 AM_.

_I feel better now, Lassie._

**Me too.**

_Maybe we can get some sleep now._

**Maybe…I'll be by first thing in the morning tomorrow. And I might just bring a pineapple smoothie with me :)**

_Oh I knew there was a reason I loved you._

**Goodnight, Shawn**.

_Goodnight, Lassie-fo-fassie_

With a smile on his lips, Shawn placed his phone on the table beside him and let his eyes slip closed. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

00

_So. Yea. I'm tired but can't sleep and it's almost 3:30, so I thought I'd write another quick TMM fic. I haven't written one in forever and this isn't really that great but hey, Shassie is so much fun who cares? :D _

_Thank you for reading, lovelies!_

_-claire_


End file.
